jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Jurassic Park: Chaos Effect
amargospinus productshot.jpg|Amargospinus ankyloranodon productshot.jpg|Ankyloranodon compstegnathus productshot.jpg|Compstegnathus Deinonycanis.jpg|Deinocanis Deinonycanis sketch.jpg|Deinonycanis omega t-rex productshot.jpg|Omega Tyrannosaurus Rex Pachysaurolophustoy.jpg|Pachysaurolophus paradeinonychus productshot.jpg|Paradeinonychus Tanaconda.jpg|Tanaconda velociraptoryx productshot.jpg|Velociraptoryx raptor alpha productshot.jpg|Raptor Alpha thrasher t-rex productshot.jpg|Thrasher Tyrannosaurus Rex tyrannops productshot.jpg|Tyrannops Stegospinus2.jpg|Stegospinus Dilaphospinus JPCE.jpg|Dilophospinus Ultimasaurus8.jpg|Ultimasaurus euoplo.jpg|Euoplocephalus triceratopsJPCE.jpg|Triceratops '''Jurassic Park: Chaos Effect '''is a line of action figures produced by Kenner. They were released in June 1998, soon after The Lost World Series 2. It did not do very well compared to the previous toylines. Story A few years after the events of The Lost World, Ian Malcolm, Roland Tembo and other people went to one of the islands of Jurassic Park. While there, they mixed the DNA of the Dinosaurs with other species of dinosaurs and living animals today - resulting with the creations of mutants listed below. Mutants * Amargospinus: A dinosaur created by mixing the DNA of Amargosaurus and Spinosaurus. * Ankyloranodon: A dinosaur created by mixing the DNA of Ankylosaurus and Pteranodon. * Compstegnathus: A created by mixing the DNA of Compsognathus, Stegosaurus, and African Tree Frog. * Deinonycanis: A hybrid created by mixing Deinonychus and Canis Dirus DNA.* * Omega T-Rex: A genetically advanced Tyrannosaurus. * Pachysaurolophus: A mutant with the DNA of Pachycephalosaurus and Parasaurolophus.* * Paradeinonychus: A dinosaur created blending the DNA of Parasaurolophus and Deinonychus. * Tanaconda: Created using Tanystropheus and anaconda DNA. * Velociraptoryx: A mutant created by mixing pure Velociraptor DNA with Archaeopteryx DNA. * Raptor Alpha: A genetically advanced Velociraptor. * Thrasher T-Rex: A genetically advanced Tyrannosaurus, similar to the Omega T-Rex. * Tyrannops: A hybrid of Lycaenops DNA and Tyrannosaurus DNA. * Stegospinus: A mix of Stegosaur DNA and Spinosaurus DNA.* * Dilophospinus: A genetic mix of Dilophosaurus and Spinosaurus.* * Ultimasaurus: A genetic mix of DNA from Tyrannosaurus, Triceratops, Velociraptor, Ankylosaurus and Stegosaur/Kentrosaur, designed to be the ultimate predator.* * Euoplocephalus: A genetically advanced Euoplocephalus.* * Triceratops: A genetically advanced Triceratops.* An "*" means the figure was never released. Humans Chaos Effect Ian Malcolm : with Dino-mech armour Claw and T.rex hatchling Chaos Effect Roland Tembo: With gatttling missile launcher and Ultimasaurus hatchling. Vehicles Air Sabre Land Sabre Trike dozer Mobile Command Center "Power Suit" (not released) Fan-created Hybrids These have been created by Hellraptor and are inspierd by the original toys from the series. *Lycaraptor : A genetic mix of Lycaenops,Velociraptor,Smilodon on Wikipedia ,Liger and cheetah. *Giganototyrannus: A genetic mix of Giganotosaurus and Tyrannosaurus Rex *Dilophoraptor: A genetic mix of Velociraptor and Dilophosaurus *Therizinstegus: A genetic mix of Spinosaurus,Tyrannosaurus rex,Stegosaurus,Therizinosaurus andVelociraptor *Spinocharoraptor Rex: A gentix mix of Velociraptor,Tyrannosaurus Rex,Carcharodontosaurus and Spinosaurus *Torowuerhocerias: A genetic mix of Placerias on Wikipedia,Torosaurus and Wuerhosaurus * Campephilustroraptor:A genetic mix of Microraptor on Wikipedia,Australovenator on Wikipedia and Woodpecker *Spinorex: A genetic mix of Spinosaurus and Tyrannosaurus rex *Pteranoraptor: A genetic mix of Pteranodon and Velociraptor *Pachyvenator: A genetic mix of Australovenator and Pachyhirnosaurus on Wikipedia *Therizinospinus: A genetic mix of Tyrannosaurus rex,Spinosaurus,Therizinosaurus,Lycaenops and Thylacine on Wikipedia *Megalodontosaurus: A genetic mix of Tyrannosaurus Rex,Giganotosaurus and Megalodon on Wikipedia *Suchoraptor: A genetic mix of Spinosaurus,Suchosaurus on Wikipedia,Baryonyx,Suchomimus and Velociraptor External Links * JP Toys: Chaos Effect Page Category:Toy Line Category:Expanded Universe Category:Kenner Category:Fictional creatures Category:1998 Category:The Lost World: Jurassic Park Category:Toy Line